


Stuff and Fluff

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Best Friends, Developing Relationship, Engagement, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Johnny Curtis aka Fandango, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, POV Inanimate Object, Stuffed Toys, Teddy Bears, The Narrator goes back and forth, Weddings, so much more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Rupert T. Curtis was a familiar sort of bear.  The Teddy Bear Hospital listed his height 15.3 inches, his weight at 19 ounces (not fat, just extra soft- thank you very much!) and his worn fur as maroon. They werequitekind in not mentioning his missing arm- the aftermath of a fight between 2 five-year-olds when his human wasn't looking.He'd been Johnny's best friend for 27 years.Rupert saw more than  anyone couldeverimagine.It's just Rupert and Fandango until Tyler comes along.Now Rupert gets to watch his human fall in love and all the things that entails.





	Stuff and Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a sort of accompaniment to "To Be With You". 
> 
> I hang out in the Breezango chat a lot and someone zoomed in on Rupert the Bear after reading that fic- wanting to know more and speculating on the bear's story. 
> 
> After that, this was born. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**"A day spent with you is my favorite day.  
** So today is my new favorite day"  
-Winnie The Pooh

Rupert T. Curtis was a familiar sort of bear. The Teddy Bear Hospital listed his height 15.3 inches, his weight at 19 ounces (not fat, just extra soft- thank you very much!) and his worn fur as maroon. They were _quite_ kind in not mentioning his missing arm- the aftermath of a fight between 2 five-year-olds when his human wasn't looking.

He'd been Johnny's best friend for 27 years.

Rupert saw more than anyone could _ever_ imagine. Most beloved toys were like that. They were _far_ too polite to mention this. People would never trust their toys again if they knew how much they saw. He saw Johnny's highs. He saw Johnny's lows. He was there when the Jenkins girl stood him up for prom. He was there the night Johnny found out he was going to the WWE.

On the bad nights, Rupert comforted. On the good nights, Rupert loved.

He was there the night Johnny became... that other person.

_Rupert, no one wants a thing to do with Johnny Curtis from Westbrook, Maine. It's time for a change._

Rupert wasn't fond of his human's new name. _Fandango_ just sounded ridiculous! John was a good name. It aged well with a person. What was wrong with that name?

Then again, it wasn't his place to judge. Rupert would do his best to remember Johnny was now Fandango and if he slipped in his mind, no one would ever notice.

After all, it was a union rule. _A teddy bear’s job is to love, listen and support- never judge._

Rupert was there the night Joh-no- _Fandango_ met the strange blonde man.

_His stupid, perfect face. Who does he think he is? Really, Rupert?_

Rupert knew what Fandango didn't. His human was interested in _His Stupid Perfect Face_. He knew it would be interesting to see how long it took his Johnny to notice the fact he loved this man.

The busier Fandango got, the less time he had to talk to Rupert. Instead, he stayed on the phone for hours, talking to _His Stupid Perfect Face_ about anything and everything including but not limited to matches, tan lines and if someone called _The Ascension_ would ever leave them alone.

A lesser toy would be offended by the sudden shift in attention. Rupert wasn't the petty sort. Besides, his Johnny was falling in love. When one was like that, they tended to stop talking to their toys.

It was a way of life. Plus, he still got to keep Fandango company as he slept. That was better than the long conversations. Rupert didn't have to act like he knew what to 'say'.

Then, the night in 'That Disgusting Motel' happened. He and his human were forced to share a bed with _His Stupid Perfect Face_. At one point, thrilled that they stayed together, Fandango cuddled up to the other man, squishing Rupert against _His Stupid Perfect Face_ 's back in the process.

Rupert should have cared but he didn't. This made Johnny happy. Anything other than that just didn't matter.

The next morning, Fandango left Rupert with _His Stupid Perfect Face_ to get coffee. As he always did, he told his bear to behave and not burn the house down. This time, he added something.

_Keep Breezy company, Ru._

Then, Fandango did something Rupert never saw him do before.

He _kissed His Stupid Perfect Face_. Actually kissed him on the lips, just like Johnny's parents used to do when it made his human fake-gag!

Rupert knew it. This was serious.

Once the door shut behind Fandango, _His Stupid Perfect Face_ picked him up, laid back on the bed and made sure Rupert sat up on his chest.

Then, he spoke.

_Hello, Rupert. We haven't been formally introduced. My name is Tyler and I love your human very much. I just wanted to let you know he's in good hands with me. Don't worry, Mr. One-Armed Bear._

It was in this moment that Rupert decided he liked _His Stupid Perfect Face_. In his experience, there were two types of people- those who talked to Stuffed Animals and those who didn't.

 _That Horrible Dancing Harlot_ was the kind who didn't. She even made Fandango put Rupert in the living room when she was over! His missing arm 'freaked her out'.

Rupert wasn't sad when she left, stolen away by someone Fandango refused to name. It just bothered him that Johnny was upset.

That was why he found Tyler to be a much better fit.

Some toys were relegated to the shelf when their human partnered up. Rupert always assumed this would be his fate. It was a big surprise when things ended up staying pretty much the same. Tyler insisted he stay with them. He was even still allowed to sleep with them!

_Look, Dango. Know it's silly but he was your first best friend. He deserves better than just collecting dust._

Tyler was also respectful. If they were doing something _not appropriate_ for Teddy Bears to see, he always made sure Rupert faced the wall. The bear was grateful for this kindness. There were some things he NEVER wanted to see.

On the rare occasions they traveled separately, Rupert would be allowed to go with Tyler. Fandango got Tyler's body pillow. Tyler got Rupert. This was the only way they could sleep. Having each other's lovey was ALMOST as good as sleeping together.

Rupert was there on the night of their first break-up. His Johnny had fought with Tyler over something really stupid. Tyler said he needed a break and stormed off.

Just like he had on the nights before Tyler, Fandango took Rupert in his arms, and cried into his fur.

_God, Rupert. I hope I haven't ruined the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't know what to do without him. What should I do?_

Rupert did his best to give his Johnny a look that said _Fight for what you want. Best I can say. I'm stuffed and don't know much etiquette for partnering up._

_You're right, Rupert. I'll go after him._

Tyler came back later that night. They made up, and all was well in the world. As Fandango turned Rupert to the wall so he wouldn't watch their activities, he went as far as whispering in the bear's ear.

_Thanks for the advice, Ru. You're my best friend._

The years went on. His Johnny asked Tyler to marry him. It was awesome! Rupert even got to be the holder of the ring. Johnny put the ring on a green ribbon and tied it around Rupert's neck.

_What's around Rupert's neck?_

_I don't know, Tyler. Why don't you look?_

_Dango- it's a ring? What is going on?_

_Tyler- from the moment I saw your Stupid Perfect Face, I knew you were going to be mine. I love you. Will you marry me?_

Of course, _His Stupid Perfect Face_ said yes.

The night before the wedding, it was Johnny and Rupert just like the old days.

_You're always going to be my best friend, Rupert T. Curtis. Our family's just growing._

Rupert loved the idea.

The next morning, the old one-armed bear got to be the guest of honor at the wedding. He _knew_ people gave Tyler crap for seating a bear with the rest of Johnny's family but Tyler didn't care.

_Hey, toys probably have no idea what's going on but on the off chance they do, he's not missing this._

That shut them up. Rupert had never been more proud.

Rupert _loved_ seeing how happy Tyler made his Johnny. He shined in a way that the bear had never seen before. From their travels, he heard his humans talking about wanting more but he didn't know what that meant. He guessed he would just have to wait and see.

Eventually, the day came for Rupert T. Curtis to stay home. He wasn't sad about this. Johnny hadn't outgrown him. Tyler wasn't sick of him.

In fact, he was thrilled. Rupert got a promotion!

Tyler and Johnny were going to have a baby! Not only that but they wanted Rupert to be the baby's first best friend- just like he had done for Johnny all those years ago.

One day, Tyler picked him up and took him into a room he'd never been in before. There was all kinds of strange furniture, and a bed with bars on it. Rupert _thought_ it was a crib.

Tyler laid on the floor and just like he had on that first night, made sure Rupert sat up on his chest. Then, he tilted the bear's head so they stared at each other.

Rupert knew this was serious. Tyler had never done this before.

_Hello, Rupert. I'm sure you can't hear me because you're stuffed but on the off chance you can, time for a conversation. I talk, you listen. Thank you for being the best teddy bear our Johnny could have._

Rupert had never heard Tyler call Fandango 'Johnny' before. This certainly was interesting!

_This will be your new room. Our baby girl is going to need a best friend. We could buy her one but that doesn't feel right. You did so good with Dango. Our girl is going to need a friend as good as you. You'll always be Johnny's first best friend. I'll always be grateful that you protected him until I came along. Love you, Rupert T. Curtis._

Then, Tyler stood up, hugged Rupert close to his chest and set him in the crib.

_Take care of Our Girl when we can't._

Rupert promised Tyler he would. It was another union rule.

_Protect your charge as much as you can as needed._

Time ran weird for Rupert. After his exciting life, being in the crib was almost boring. There were constantly people in and out of the nursery, but only Tyler and Fandango acknowledged Rupert.

Eventually, it made sense for Rupert to take a nap. He was very old, nearing 170 in Teddy Bear years. This was the first real break he'd had since becoming Johnny's bear.

He slept, knowing he would wake when he was needed.

One night, he woke up to find His Johnny standing over the crib. Johnny had a strange look- one that Rupert couldn't quite place. The next thing the bear knew, he'd been taken into his human's arms and carried into the bedroom.

_Hey, Rupert. It's time. The baby's on the way. Breezy's at the hospital with our surrogate. I'd be there too but we both know how I feel about blood. Remember the time I fainted when that kid skinned his knee at my 10th birthday?_

Rupert remembered that well. A Teddy Bear never forgot the first time he had to comfort his stitched up human.

_I'm so scared, Ru. What if I'm crap at this dad thing? What if I ruin her life?_

Rupert knew this was far from true. The daughter of Dango and Breezy was going to be one amazing kid. There wasn't a chance of that not happening!

_Anyway, I figured I'd give us one more night together for old times sake. I need you one last time right now. After this, she's going to need you more. I'm going to need to know she's taken care of. You took such great care of me that I can't imagine a better toy for the job. You've always been there for me, Old Friend. I know you'll be there for her._

That was the last night they spent together- just a boy and his bear.

The call came very early just after a quarter past four. Rupert only knew this because Fandango swore very loudly about who would call at 4:17 AM. Then, he answered the phone.

_Breezy? What's wrong? Oh, nothing's wrong! What? She's here. That's great! Let me take a shower and I'll be right over._

Fandango threw his phone down in a surge of excited energy. He picked Rupert up from the bed, stared the bear directly in the eye and spoke.

_Thanks for the memories, Old Friend. That was Tyler. Our girl is here. She's healthy. She's here. Your job starts now._

Then, he kissed the top of Rupert's battered head and moved to set him back in the crib.

Rupert fell back to sleep, eager for his new assignment to start.

The next time he woke up, he was back in his Johnny's arms, being held tightly against his chest. They rocked in the old chair, as Fandango gazed around the room. The only noise was the squeak of the runners.

_Hey, Rupert. She's downstairs. Breezy's going to bring her up in a minute. I just wanted to give you one last hug before you're hers. I can't thank you enough for the last 34 years._

Rupert loved moments like this. It felt like the natural order. A bear and his boy, getting ready for another life change.

_Thanks for being my best friend. I know she'll love you as much as I do._

Rupert heard Tyler's footsteps, only slightly muffled by the area rug. When the other man got into their line of vision, the bear could see his new human safely bundled in her daddy's arms.

_Careful, Dango. Here she is._

_Take Ru. Oh, hello, Ladybug. Papa's right here. Welcome home._

_Rupert T. Curtis, meet your new human._

Tyler took a moment to line Rupert's eyes up to the baby's face. He could see she slept, stirring every few moments in her sleep.

_Don't forget her name, Breezy._

_How could I forget her name? Rupert, ignore him. Anyway, this is Edison Versace Breeze. We call her Eddie. Don't judge her middle name- it's a long story._

Teddy Bears NEVER judge- it's against their union rules.

_Eddie, meet Rupert. You won't be able to play with him until I know you're old enough to not eat him but he's still gonna stay with you in here. He's yours._

_Yes, Ladybug. He is. He was Papa's first best friend, and now, he'll be your first best friend. Whenever you're sad and lonely and we're not with you, you can hug Rupert and it'll be almost as good._

_Yeah, he's missing an arm but he gives great hugs. Ladybug, this is the start of something great. You're going to have so many adventures with Rupert, just like I did._

Rupert knew he would nod in agreement, if nodding were something a Teddy Bear could do.

After all, it was a _very_ big deal for a Stuffed Bear, especially one as well loved as Rupert T. Curtis, to be passed down to his human's tiny human.

He'd hate to let his Johnny down.

It was against union rules.

-fin-


End file.
